


19

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [19]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipcifica, F/M, Fluff, Post-Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain
Summary: "I definitely imagined Pacifica getting a side job at Greasey's Diner working with Lazy Susan after the family lost their mansion" ~AHThere's a picture of her dressed like Susan, but I don't have a link.





	19

**Author's Note:**

> "I definitely imagined Pacifica getting a side job at Greasey's Diner working with Lazy Susan after the family lost their mansion" ~AH  
> There's a picture of her dressed like Susan, but I don't have a link.

Dipper’s eyes widened in surprise as he entered the establishment, clearly unprepared for the sight that greeted him. Pacifica’s mouth, half-open as she was about to utter her typical welcome, curled into an exasperated frown instead.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m working here now,” she said before he could ask. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to a table before he could ask any questions, chucking him unceremoniously into his seat. She handed him his menu and left to retrieve a water for him.

When she returned, he gave a soft smile and an understanding nod. Pacifica blushed inwardly, thankful for his lack of questions but still slightly embarrassed by the whole situation. It was nice to see him again this summer, but she really wished she’d been able to do it under better circumstances.

It wasn’t that her family desperate for money, exactly, that was the reason for her working here. They lived well, enough, albeit much more meagerly compared to their previous opulence. They were just kind of a bit in a questionable place considering her parents’ repeatedly bad investments and she was starting to feel a little worried about how things might look in 5 years if there wasn’t at least one of them being sensible about income.

Still, she had nice clothes, makeup, jewelry. She could’ve prettied herself up before she ran into Dipper for the first time this summer. Could’ve really WOWed her crush so maybe he’d ask her out on a romantic date. Not that she looked bad per se (she looked good in everything, of course), but this was something of an annoying hindrance in her quest to catch him.

“So what’ll it be, Pines?” she asked haughtily. She didn’t intend to just chuck her pride out the window after all, even if he was her crush. Dipper raised an eyebrow, then smirked at her teasingly. Apparently he was amused by her tone. She rolled her eyes with a huff and crossed her arms, “Well?”

“Sorry,” he said, then chuckled, “you’re pretty cute when you’re grumpy like that, though. I’ll have, um…”

Pacifica flushed a little while he examined the menu. She felt a little angry that he might be teasing her because of her situation, but she shoved the thought aside. Dipper wasn’t the kind to be mean like that. He probably really did think she was cute. She liked that. A lot.

“I, uh…” Dipper mumbled, scratching his head, “Do you guys have any, I dunno, specials…?” His face contorted as he asked it, perhaps realizing the danger of such a question when the head chef was Lazy Susan just as it escaped his lips.

Pacifica thought on it a second and a wild idea entered her head. She must’ve been talking to Mabel so much over the phone that some of that girl’s forwardness rubbed off on her. This was certainly not something she would’ve come up with on her own before she met them.

“Well, there is a, um, special, in fact!” she said with forced bravado. “It’s the… the Northwest Special!”

“Northwest Special?”

“Yeah! It’s a coffee pancake and, um, a-date-when-I’m-done-with-work…”

The latter half of the sentence came out as a quick mutter as her nerves failed her. She held a hand to her hot cheek while the fact that she just said that really sank in. She turned away and was about to run off in embarassment when she heard Dipper behind her.

“I’ll have one of those!”

She looked back to see him smiling at her. She smiled herself, but shyly looked away. Forcing her eyes back to his, she said, “I’ll go get your pancake,” then happily trotted away.


End file.
